The One and Only Gift
by usuihentai727
Summary: For iWant9Lives2Live's Contest. Tomorrow it's Christmas and Sonny has not befriended anybody, so we guess she will not have any Christmas present to receive or to give. But will Chad change that? CHANNY  ONE-SHOT!


**Hey Guys here it is a Channy One-shot, I posted this for: **_**iWant9Lives2Live**_**'s contest, but I don't know if this story is good enough, but I gotta try anyways, sorry for my bad English and hope you enjoy!**

**The One and Only Gift **

**Sonny's POV**

Tomorrow is Christmas, well before I tell you anything I will tell you that (like you already know) my name is Sonny Munroe, its been like, I don't know, 5 months since I have been here in So Random! And I haven't had 'Befriended' anyone at my set, only Marshall.

And obviously I don't get along with any 'Mackenzie Falls' drama people, but I do have a crush, yes, you guessed it, I like Chad Dylan Cooper, he is the only one nice to me, but well sometimes or should I say ALL the time he is very rude with me.

But I guess I have to get used to this. My mom? She died like…1 month ago in a car crash, that day was VERY depressing but, I have to hide that fact because if people know about that, they will make fun of me for sure.

Well right know I am listening how my cast-mates discuss about giving each other gifts, obviously without me, they just give me the 'Don't you dare come or something like that' look.

So yeah, I guess I will be the only one without a gift to give or receive.

**Normal POV**

"So Grady will give Nico a present" says the blondie girl named Tawni "Tawni will give Zora a present" says the dude named Grady "And Zora will give Grady a present" says the other dude named Nico.

"Yeah, I guess that's everything" said the rare kid named Zora "Oh and remember nobody will give Sonny a gift" says Tawni " And why is that?" Asked Nico "Because nobody likes me and nobody will like, so they will not give me a gift" said Sonny "Good, you have learned Sonno" said Tawni "It's Sonny" said Sonny "Oops, nobody cares anyway" said Tawni.

"Well bye guys, I gotta go" said Sonny while nobody answered her, not even look at her "Well Okay bye" said Sonny awkwardly while leaving, but while walking in the hall thinking of her mom she got distracted and bumped into somebody.

"Watch where you are going munroe!" Said the blond dude named Chad "Sorry Cooper" said Sonny.

**Chad's POV**

Why did Sonny have tears in her eyes, in makes her look so….sad, but she is still so cute….but stupid….STUPID CUTE.

Yes, me Chad Dylan Cooper, the best actor of our generation, is in love with Sonny Munroe, I love her so much, but everyone hates her, so I gotta hate her too, only for my reputation but I guess I prefer her much more than reputation.

"Sonny, What's wrong?" I asked, obviously worried "Nothing, Chad, I gotta go" sonny said while running to the entrance.

MAN, why do I love her so much?

**Sonny's POV**

Once I realized I bumped into somebody I looked up and, oh just my luck Chad Dylan Cooper, any way he asked me what was wrong, so I just said nothing and ran away to go home.

When I got there, I made my dinner, took a shower and went to bed, it was such a stressful day, and I was so tired.

When I woke up, I just told myself "Yay, it's Christmas eve" not very happily but I had to work so I got up, took a shower, and went to the studio.

When came in everyone was giving each other gifts, they looked so Happy, so I just smiled to myself.

When I went to my studio, there was a mini-cheering little party for my cast-mates, when I got in they looked at me like 'oh great you ruined the party' so I just went to the corner, where no one can see me and started to cut myself.

Yes, one thing I didn't told you about myself is that I cut myself, it feels as if ALL of my pain goes away with some blood-dripping.

If you looks at my arm you cut see multiple cuts, all for the suffering I have been through.

So I just saw all of my blood dripping and wiped it with a cloth, and but the knife on my backpack.

Well all of the day past through and when it was almost Christmas, oh did I mention, my studio was gonna have a Christmas Party, everyone is invited, and since I did not have nowhere to go or no one to be with, I just stayed there, and grabbed the food I want.

When it was time to give the presents, Chad came to me and yelled to all of the studio.

"GUESS WHAT? SONNY MUNROE, DOESN'T HAVE A PRESENT, OR FRIENDS, AND I BET THAT NO ONE WILL GIVE HER A GIFT" oh great that worsen my day, oh and not only that when everyone finally, stopped laughing at me, Chad started to drop all of my food, all over me.

When he did that everyone started to throw things at me, MY WORST CHRISTMAS EVER.

Before I knew it I was running away crying, when I got to where no one can see me I took out my knife and started to cut myself, it was dark so I didn't see how much deep the cut was but, what I knew is that it HURTED A LOT.

So I screamed I little, and put on a cloth to cover up my wounds so, that no one will notice.

When I was about to go home, I heard someone scream my name.

**Normal POV**

"SONNY, WAIT UP" said Chad, catching up to Sonny "What do you want? Do you want me to suffer more? What else do you need to feel yourself satisfied?" said Sonny really upset and sad "Please Forgive me, I didn't mean to, I really am SO sorry, please Forgive me, please" said Chad really Guilty.

"No" sonny just said and turned around to leave but Chad grabs her arm while Sonny winces in pain.

Chad turns her around to face him and lets go of her arm, while sonny gasps in pain, Chad looks confused, grabs her arm and takes of the cloth, only to widen his eyes.

"Sonny, why do you cut yourself, just look it's all deep, I'm worried, why do you cut yourself?" said Chad really worried "This doesn't concern you" said Sonny very coldly.

Chad turns her face to face him and tell her: "BUT I'M WORRIED" said Chad "Why would you be worried, you hate me just like everyone else" said Sonny sad "No Sonny, I actually had loved since I first met you" said Chad looking into her eyes "Do you really mean that? Are you lying?" said Sonny with disbelief "Yes, I would do everything for you" said Chad "Me too" said Sonny "What?" said Chad, kind of surprised " I also love you Chad" said Sonny happily.

They both stared into each other's eyes and started leaning in, but then the clock sounded, informing that it was 12:00 o' clock "Merry Christmas Sonny" said Chad "Merry Christmas Chad" said Sonny when they finally kissed passionately.

"Sonny will you be my girlfriend?" asked Chad " Of course I will Chad" said Sonny happily "I was gonna bring you your gift but I forgot it in my dressing room" said Chad pouting "It's okay" said Sonny "Really?" asked Chad " Yes, because you are my _**One and Only Gift**_" said Sonny happily Chad Only smiles widely and kissed her while lifting her up in the air.

**THE END.**

**How was it? Did you like it? Well thanks for reading and:**

**REVIEW **

** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE**


End file.
